


Pesky Thoughts

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, in which Erza is VERY gay and VERY oblivious about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza's been having some pesky thoughts lately about her teammate.





	Pesky Thoughts

She tried to remember who had talked her into this in the first place.

Lucy, probably, she decided, thumbing through the racks of clothes. If the lacy barely-there articles could even be named such. Lucy was good at talking her into things. It was the eyes. They were just… all big and brown and they glistened and when the sun hit them just right, they lit up with flecks of carmine and…

Erza shook her head to clear it. Her thoughts of late had become rather… pesky. Especially in regards to her blonde, bubbly teammate. If she didn't know better, she'd say they were venturing into territory that was… less than platonic.

But that was ridiculous. This was Lucy. Her teammate. Her friend. The first person to tell her that she didn't need her armor around them. Whose disappearance after Phantom Lord had  _hurt_ in ways Erza didn't think was possible, and made her heart soar when she came back to them after her talk with her father. The girl who had fought at the Tower of Heaven for her. Who had eyes that lit up the world, and hair like spun gold… with skin soft and warm and smelled of vanilla and strawberries…

Erza paused, mildly alarmed by her sudden increase in heart rate. If she wasn't mistaken, her cheeks were a good sight warmer than they had been prior to this surge of thoughts.

Maybe she was coming down with a fever… She would have to make sure to see Wendy about it later.

In the meantime, she had a cart full of new underclothes to show off.

…Maybe she could show them off in front of Lucy and get her opinion. Lucy had excellent taste in undergarments, after all. And some things could only be properly judged while they were on.

Yes. This was a fantastic plan.


End file.
